Lavender Hearts
by Shadeofyourmemorys
Summary: My Vio x Shadow Fan Fiction. The four sword legend continues as five years after the defeat of Vaati. Vio has set off on his own as a Loner. A strange man then kidnaps him and his brothers. He reunites with Shadow and Now they have to find the strange man's identity and save Hyrule again.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope there are some Vio x Shadow Fans out there. This story is my baby.**

**The original was very short. It was written 3 years ago. I will lengthen it up.**

**Completely re-writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Years have gone by seance our fight with Vaati. Shadow, along with Vaati have been trapped inside the mirror. The mirror, broken. Shattered. After everything happened, I had became frantic. Shadow<p>

was gone. What was I to do now? The boy I loved had sacrificed himself to save us. I, had nothing

to support my actions. Green tried sending us, his other halves back inside himself. As he tried,

It failed. We had created our own emotions, became our own beings. We basically were re-born as

our own. So with that, we all separated, to live our own lives. Green went off and married Zelda.

He is now King of Hyrule. Red and Blue went off on there own adventures. Me? Well, I set off alone.

Keeping the name of Vio, I became a loner. The four Legendary brothers, had split up.

Yet Legends don't always die down, permanently.

Five years have gone by, now 17, I have grew into my legendary name of a link. I kept my

Violet tunique, got a sharper sword and a metal shield. My hair still blonde and eyes still

shined blue. I spent my days alone. Shadows unworthy banishment was still burnt in my mind.

Our memories kept to my thoughts, running over and over again like a broken record player.

Like a song on repeat, no pause, no stop button. The Kokiri forest is as dark and eerie at

night as I remember it. Tree's danced to my winds song. Grass stretched it's arms along

with my breeze. The moon's light peaked threw the trees, gleaming on my skin as I walked

aimlessly three the Kokiri forest.

As I continued my stroll threw the trees, I heard the bushes rustling. I hot my attention

around me. Slowly easing my am up to grab my sword. I saw a huge dark figure with glowing yellow

eyes watching me. I quickly drew my sword getting into my fighting stance. "Show yourself!"

I yelled clinching my sword. Before I could blink, the dark figure shot out at me, tackling me

to the ground. I jumped back up swinging my sword at him, slicing into his arm. He threw his

arm at me, slamming me against a tree. His arm forcing itself against my Neck.

Gasping for air, I desperately tried to pull off his arm. He got up close to my face,

glaring at me with his piercing yellow eyes. He was big, and muscular, with short red hair,

and short red beard. He grabbed my neck with his enormous hand, holding me up into the air.

Then with a quick wake, he knocked me out cold. My vision slowly leaving me into a blur, all

I could remember is his deep sadistic laughter.

I awoke hours later, my whole body hurt, and head was spinning in circles. The room

I was in was dark and cold. The air was thin and heavy. I stud up to try and get my way around.

Feeling around with my hands, I felt metal bars. I was in a cell. Trapped. Behind me I heard

breathing. "Hello?" I called out nervously. Then a small faint light then grew lighting up

the room revealing Red, Blue, and Green. My eyes widened in amazement. Red glomped me to the

ground screaming. "Vio! Vio! Holy cow, I thought i'd never see you again!" I got up, rustling

my brothers hair. "Hey Red, yeah i'm here. Now I need answers. Where are we, and who was the

big guy?" I asked. Green paced scratching his head. "I don't know. I' never seen him before."

Obviously they were as confused as I was. I had to think i'm the smart one, they'll be looking

to me for answers. The red hair, tat was familiar. "Now that I think about it."

I said trying to process everything in my head. "If I remember my days in hyrule, and all

the books that i'v read. His red hair is familiar." The other three link stood around me,

awaiting there answer. I think snapped my figures and smiled. "Got it! Gerudo. The gerudo

were an ancient race of people who once occupied the dessert." Green clapped his hands

smiling. "Smart as ever Vio." He said. I just ignored his sarcasm. " We have to find a way out."

Blue said trying to break the bars. He's always been the tough one. "Blue, you don't have

super strength." Red said patting Blue's shoulder.

As we were trying to get out, huge foot steps the started to approach our cell. Along

came the dark figure again. "Afraid to show you're face?" Red asked. The Dark creature just

laughed. "Don't amuse me Link. I'm just hear to take a special prisoner." The dark creature

said reaching into our cell. My heart then dropped as he grabbed me. My brothers trying to break

the cell bars to get to me, but there was no use. I was his choice. He took me to a separate

Cell, with again no light. "I'll be right back." With that, he left. I quickly ran to the only

window. I desperately tried to break the bars, but with every thrust I lost energy. I looked

out onto his dark kingdom. Was he a new villain? What dose he want?

I hung my head in failure. As I stared at the floor, a figure jumping the roofs of the

kingdom caught my eye. I man with a black tunique. He had white hair and red eyes.

Was he? Couldn't be...

My dark prince?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That was it. Chapter one. Chapter two will take a while. Taking short<strong>

**chapter and making long. Hard, very Hard. Well, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this chapter long, but i'm rewriting my fan fiction. I wrote it years ago, the chapters are short.**

**This was chapter 2 and 3. Hopefully the next will be longer. I'm trying, I really am. :/**

* * *

><p>"OPEN!" I screamed Still trying to break the bars.<p>

"Open, open, open!"

If that is Shadow, why is his hair white? Why is he here? How is he out of the mirror? So many questions

ran threw my head. Yet, no one else wears that tuniqe. I desperately tried to break the bars, but to no avail.

I could see him drawing closer. I could smell him, that is him i could recognize his sent.

The gerudo's footsteps then began to draw near. I struggled at the bars more. Finally I screamed his name.

"Shadow!"

He turned quick to look, but gerudo grabbed me from behind clinching my collar.

"Stop screaming at the wind boy!" He screamed in my face.

I had to think fast. I had to get out that window! I looked at him. His face smug. I acted quick.

"Are you done yet pig?" I insulted him spitting in his face.

"What did you call me?!" He asked in fury.

"Are you death? P-I-G PIG!"

He then gave out a roar and began heading to the window. Yes. Success, but wait. Shadow was no longer there.

He had left. I had to come up with a new idea. What if I just finished that gerudo off right now? No, I have

no weapon. We came to the window. I tried to look down but I couldn't see threw the bars. He swung and

broke the bars, they fell down the castle walls. With out a second, he dropped me. My heart froze.

It's over. I turned in the air looked face down, there was a loose wire. I stretched out my arm, and grabbed

the wire. The wire slid threw my palms until friction stopped me. I gripped the wire, praying he didn't see me.

Thankfully he went on with his business. I slid down the wire, landing on the ground. I gazed at the kingdom.

It was horrifying. Fog flouted in the air, abandoned buildings still stood. Like a kingdom and a ghost town.

"What happened here?" I asked slowly walking threw.

I entered a building. The walls were rotting, there was a spider web in every corner, and rats walked the floors.

I sat down on one of the chairs. Thankfully it still supported me. I had to think. Okay.

1. My brothers are still in Danger. I need to save them.

2. I'm lost in a Ghost town, inside this gerudo's kingdom.

3. Shadow is back, and I NEED to find him.

I then looked up from thinking, and there was a hand in my face.

"WHAT THE!?" I screamed.

It was a zombie. Behind him were a hundred zombies. I ran up the steps of the building. The step gave in under me.

I gasped as I almost fell. I grabbed the step above me pulling myself up. I got up the steps to see zombies bursting threw

the windows.

"CRAP!"

I jumped up grabbing an opening in the ceiling. Pulling myself up I climbed out onto the room. I stood on the edge, looking

out at the zombies.

"Crap, now what?"

Then, just as zombies came up onto the roof, the roof went out from under my feet. I then fell again. I screamed, what was

I to do now? I laded, my head slamming into the ground. The world blurred, the land around me began spinning. All sound rang

threw my ears, a sharp pain shot threw my head. It was over. All over. The last I heard was, a voice..a familiar voice..

"Vio? Vio are you okay? Breath Vio Breath!"

I could hear the wind, I could feel it on my face. Yet i could not move. I could not wake up. I could still hear a man's

voice. Speaking to me. Asking me to awaken. Who was he? Who was he?

* * *

><p>I awoke hours later. The world still blurred. It seems i'm in a cave. I slowly stood up, legs wobbling under me.<p>

I rubbed my head, still groaning in pain.

"Where am I? What? A cave?"

I stumbled to the entrance. The moon was full, lighting up the sky. The wind blew silently. Just a quiet breeze.

There was a cliff that the cave stood on. At the end of the cliff was...

"Sh-shadow?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

Shadow? I could see him. His snow white hair, milky skin. He still had that dark black tuniqe. His sent, still

smelt like fresh roses. I was frozen. Couldn't believe it. Last I saw, he was in the dark mirror. How did he get out?

How is he here, standing before me? My heart raced a million miles a minute. I couldn't breath. Like seeing him

took my breath away. I slowly gained consciousness. Breaking out of my love daze. I took slow steps toward him.

Each step, my heart grew slower. As if about to stop beating. I couldn't wait to reach him, yet I still eased slowly.

Finally, I reached out my arm, resting it upon his shoulder.

"Shadow?" I whispered out.

He turned and gazed upon me. His eyes lit up. They sparkled like stars. Deep red enchanting eyes, just as I remember them.

His sent. Fresh roses, tingled threw my nose. Electrocuting my seances.

"Vio!? Your awake!" He said, dragging me into his arms.

He was warm. Being in his arms again was a dream.

"Shadow? How? I don't understand." I asked.

"I got out of the mirror. Some villager found the missing piece and stuck it with the fragments." He explained.

"You're hair?"

"I guess it's from the mirror. There must have been some radiation."

"Guess that makes seance."

A pain the grew threw my skull. I winced in pain.

"Vio. You need to lay back down." Shadow said carrying me back into the cave.

He laid me back down. I looked up at him. He smiled and blew me a kiss. I smiled back as my eyes eased shut.

My dark princess was back. I was so happy, yet I have to remember my brothers. I must save him. I must.

I only pray there okay.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was. Chapter 2. I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed. :)<strong>


End file.
